Lone Wolf
|next= *''Prologue (Halo 4)'' *''The Pillar of Autumn (Halo: Combat Evolved)'' |game=''Halo: Reach'' |name=Lone Wolf |image= |player=SPARTAN-B312 |date=August 30, 2552 |place=Aszod ship-breaking yards, Eposz, Reach |objective=Survive |enemies=*Sangheili **Ultras **Officers **Minors **Generals **Rangers *Unggoy **Minors **Majors **Ultras *Wraiths *Banshees *Phantoms *Spirits |weapons=*Sniper Rifle *Magnum *Designated Marksman Rifle *Plasma Repeater *Frag Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Assault Rifle *Focus Rifle *Spartan Laser *Energy Sword *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Concussion Rifle |nowalk=1 |depicts=Fall of Reach *Death of SPARTAN-B312 }} Lone Wolf is the eleventh and final campaign level of Halo: Reach. The level takes place after the credits and will be accessible to players when they finish the entire game. The setting of the level begins at 20:00 hours on August 30, 2552, near the ship-breaking yards at Aszod. SPARTAN-B312, left at the ship-breaking yards after the ’s escape, is left to simply survive as long as possible. After fighting off waves of Covenant forces, Noble Six eventually succumbs and is killed by a group of Sangheili warriors. Transcript Planet Reach August 30, 2552 20:00 Hours Two Banshees zoom past as the camera pans down to Noble Six, standing alone on a raised platform, stranded on Reach. Phantoms start to approach the SPARTAN's position, and Six gets ready for the final battle. {Gameplay} There'll be Another Time… Can you survive? Alone? The Covenant decided long ago to take Reach and no single man - make that no single Spartan - could stop them. You fought long and hard and gave Reach your all to achieve this point. Fight if you must, but understand that you owe Reach nothing. Your efforts will live on om the annals of history, and all of humanity will sing your praises for centuries to come. Be the Lone Wolf if you desire and fight for all you can, but you know this is not a battle you can win. It is time to say goodbye. Waves of Covenant troops, including Sangheili, Unggoy, and eventually Wraiths attack the lone Noble Six. Aircraft from above, while initially ignoring the SPARTAN, also begin to fire on the player's position. Noble Six holds out for as long as possible. As more damage is taken, cracks begin to appear in the SPARTAN's visor. Eventually, Six takes enough damage and the screen turns to black. {Cutscene} Noble Six's POV: SPARTAN-B312 is under heavy fire and hurt. There are two cracks in Six's visor. The SPARTAN's Assault Rifle is lying on the ground. The SPARTAN pulls off the damaged helmet, tosses it aside, and picks up the weapon. Camera shifts to the discarded helmet's POV, which shows Noble Six making the final stand against the Covenant. A Sangheili Ultra charges at the SPARTAN, firing a plasma rifle. Noble Six kills it with the assault rifle. A Sangheili General attacks from behind with an energy sword. Noble Six knocks it to the ground and kills it with a pistol. Six is hit by a barrage of plasma fire from off-screen. The SPARTAN is wounded, bleeding, but manages to stay standing. Holding the Assault Rifle at the hip in the right hand and the pistol in the left, SPARTAN-B312 continues firing, killing a Sangheili Minor and Major before another Ultra knocks Six to the ground. A Sangheili Zealot appears with an Energy Sword and prepares to kill the downed Noble Six. The SPARTAN kicks the Ultra away and knocks the Energy Sword out of the Zealot's hand. The Ultra pounces on Noble Six again. Noble Six manages to elbow the Ultra in the jaw. The Zealot draws his Energy Dagger, and finally stabs Six, killing him. The foot of a SpecOps Sangheili steps into the frame, and the tips of an Energy Sword appear. Cut to Noble Six's shattered helmet, lying on the ground in the dust. Fade to black. Scene fades in to the same location. The ground is now a grassy plain and the skies are blue. The only evidence that a battle was fought here are a piece of debris from a destroyed ship in the background and Noble Six's helmet still lying where it fell. Planet Reach ''' '''July 7, 2589 *'Halsey': (voice-over) "It didn't take long for Reach to fall. Our enemy was ruthless. Efficient. But they weren't nearly fast enough." The camera begins slowly pulling back. *'Halsey': (voice-over) "For you had already passed the torch. And because of you, we found Halo, unlocked its secrets, shattered our enemy's resolve. Our victory - your victory - was so close… I wish you could have lived to see it." The camera has now pulled back to reveal a UNSC ship in the background to the left. The ship is a new arrival and not a wreck. *'Halsey': (voice-over) "But you belong to Reach. Your body, your armor - all burned and turned to glass. Everything… except your courage. That, you gave to us. And with it, we can rebuild." Fade to white. Game ends. Trivia Easter Eggs *A hidden John-117 statue can be found in this level using Theater mode. *There is one BOB in this level: a golden Ranger class Elite with a blue visor, like all of the BOBs except the one in the ONI: Sword Base level. It wields an Energy Sword and appears about 15 minutes into the level. *At the beginning of the level the camera is pointed at the sky. If you look closely it looks like there is a John-117 cloud holding out a gun. References *This mission has a single rally point, Rally Point Omega. In Greek, Omega (Ω - the last letter of the alphabet) means "last" or "the end." This is likely because it is the last rally point and "the end" of Noble Six. *Beside one of the dead troopers, there is a Designated Marksman Rifle with seven rounds in its magazine. *Seven Sangheili warriors attack SPARTAN-B312 in the ending cutscene. *The date of the cutscene following the level is July 7, 2589. This is a reference to Bungie Day. *The level's name is a reference to Noble Six's initial induction into Noble Team, in which Carter tells Six that, while the SPARTAN's stats are impressive, the Lieutenant will have to leave his history as a 'lone wolf' behind. Miscellaneous *This level, New Alexandria and Exodus are the only levels in which none of the members of the Noble Team fight alongside the player. *This is the only level where Spartans are seen outside of Noble Team in the campaign (even though they are just bodies). *It is impossible to beat this level no matter how skilled the player is. Attempts to escape will result in death from the kill boundaries. *Lone Wolf is the only playable post-credits sequence ever in a Halo game. *This is the only playable level in Halo: Reach that contains just one data pad. All other playable levels have two data pads. *According to the developer commentary, the Legendary ending on this level was supposed to depict an eagle landing on Noble Six's helmet, but this was cut out of the final game.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition, Developer Commentary *In the scene after Noble Six dies and the camera is pointing to the SPARTAN's helmet, the helmet doesn't show any sign of the two cracks on the visor that Six receives before he takes off his helmet. Instead, it is replaced with a big hole in the middle of the visor. *If you listen carefully, you can hear Covenant ships in the background glassing the area. *The last Elite seen in the final cutscene wields his Energy Sword in his left hand. It is one of only five Elites to do so (the others are Rtas 'Vadum, Thel 'Vadam, the Elite who killed Emile-A239, and a Spec Ops Elite in the level The Oracle in Halo 2). *If you are playing Co-op and you damage a teammate who has a killing spree of any degree and they are then killed by enemy, you will get the Killjoy medal. This is the only mission this is possible in. *It is impossible to betray your teammates on this mission, you can only damage them to the point where they have no shields and three bars of health left. *A symbol similar to the Captain Planet logo can be seen on the side of the fuel tanks above the platforms to the west of the barracks. *When Noble Six receives enough damage, the visor will appear cracked and will cease to show the HUD. This is the only level where your HUD will crack. *Using the Theater glitch that takes you out of the map, you can also come back to where you start off the mission, while looking though... You can discover Marines still alive, though only in the glitch.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-zUpVEIFcs YouTube – Halo: Reach - Lone Wolf Easteregg + Glitch (Spartan Cloud?/Alive Marines)] *This is one of the only maps where the Unfrigginbelievable medal can be obtained. *"There'll Be Another Time…" is a quote from Han Solo in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, right before he is put in a similar situation as Noble 6 (frozen in carbonate). *This is the only Campaign mission that can't be played in Matchmaking. *A building similar to the building in this mission appears in the Firefight Map Unearthed. *If played on Legendary, explosions occur in the background and become closer as more time passes. *The logo of the company Nomolos Refining can seen on this level. *Throughout this level there are a large number of other fallen SPARTAN-III troopers, alongside regular UNSC marines and UNSC Army forces, implying that Spartan B-312 was not the first to have seen the location as a good point for a last stand. These fallen Spartans sport a variety of armor modifications including CQB, EVA and EOD armour sets. Gallery NobleDead.jpg|Noble Six fighting off the charging Sangheili. Chiefstatue.jpg|The hidden Master Chief statue. Reach 10603304 Medium.jpg|Overview of Lone Wolf mission. halo-reach-helmet.jpg|Epilogue with Noble Six's helmet. LoneWolf01.jpg|Noble Six's last stand. Video Halo Reach MCC PC Walkthrough - Mission 10 LONE WOLF (Sub ITA) Halo Reach Walkthrough - Part 28 - Lone Wolf|Walkthrough Sources es:Lobo Solitario it:Solitario Category:Halo: Reach Campaign Category:Levels